


"It's Destiel"

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sam walks in on dean and cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: What was a normal hunt turns into something much more when Dean realizes he has feelings for Castiel.





	"It's Destiel"

“Hello Dean.” 

Dean, who had been falling asleep over a book of lore, jumped in surprise at the angels appearance, “Dammit Cas, how many times!?” 

Cas took a step back from the table as Dean stood up, “I never intended to cause you surprise, I’m sorry.” 

Dean crossed to the fridge and pulled a beer from its depths, “It’s okay Cas, I know,” he slid back into his chair as he took a sip from the bottle, “you’re here for a reason, so, spit it out.” 

“I’ve located the Peluda,” Cas replied. 

“Great, let’s go and kill the son of a bitch.” Dean picked up his gun and checked the clip, “Sam!” 

Sam’s reply came from the bathroom, “give me a second!” 

“Have you found out what kills it?” Cas asked. 

“Yup,” Dean spun the book he had been looking at towards Cas, “you just have to cut off their tails.” 

“But how are we going to make the Peluda show us its tail?” Cas asked.

“I figured once its mad enough it’ll show us just what we want.” Dean raised his voice and turned towards the bathroom, “stop fixing your hair and come on!” 

Sam poked his head out of the bathroom door, “I wasn’t… nevermind… let’s go.” 

Once Dean had pulled out of the motel parking lot, swinging the Impala out into the streets with the squealing of tires, Sam turned to Dean, “so, you actually did some researching for yourself this time and found a way to kill this thing.” 

Dean shot Sam a glare, “I do research.” 

“You prefer the killing.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “but I still do research.” 

“You do tend to prefer the act of taking care of the monsters to the researching of Lore,” Cas said monotonously from the backseat. 

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror at Cas and just sighed, “whatever.” 

With Cas giving directions Dean continued down the road until they finally pulled into a side street and Dean parked the car. He pulled his gun from his belt and checked to make sure his machete was in place, seeing that it was he opened his door,  “let’s go.” 

Sam and Cas exited the car and they headed down the alleyway. The Peluda was a new monster that they had just encountered for the first time. The town that they were in was in Ohio and the telltale signs of something supernatural had been showing up for a few weeks. Crops had been wilting, people had been going missing and so had livestock, and there had been frequent floods. 

They heard a scream as they ran towards the Peludas location. Dean cocked his gun and came upon the Peldua. The Peluda was in the form of a man, his hands had morphed into spikes and his mouth opened to spew acid. A girl was standing against a wall in terror as the Peluda fired a quill at her. It hit her in the stomach and she cried out in pain. 

“Hey!” Dean yelled. The Peluda turned to look at Dean and Dean filled the creature with bullets. He knew it wouldn’t stop the monster, but it would buy Sam or Cas time to get behind it. Just as Dean had hoped, the Peludas tail spilled out from behind it and he started to advance on Dean. A burning sensation went up Dean’s body as the Peluda sprayed acid at his feet. It took all of Dean’s strength not to cry out as he sent another couple of bullets into the monster. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam moving to help the girl and Cas drawing his machete and trying to get behind the Peluda. Just as Cas raised the machete, Dean felt the sharp pinprick of a quill puncture his chest and his eyes widened in shock as he fell on the still bubbling pavement. The cry of pain from the Peluda in the brief moment before it died resonated in Dean’s ears before he heard Sam scream, “DEAN!” 

Sam and Cas were beside Dean now as he struggled to breathe. “Dean,” Sam said as he pressed his hands beside the quill which was wedged very closely to his heart. 

Cas was on Dean’s other side and he cradled Dean’s head as Sam grabbed ahold of the quill and pulled. Dean cried out in pain, feeling tears prick his eyes. Sam’s hands moved to stop the bleeding and suddenly Dean didn’t feel any pain anymore. Everything went dark, it felt like he was falling. Dean knew this feeling, he was dying. Suddenly, Dean was standing on solid ground, he could see light and a figure walking towards him. Dean blinked to make sure he wasn’t seeing things and when he looked again, the figure was in front of him. It was Cas. 

“Cas?” Dean narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

Cas smiled, “hello Dean.” 

“What’s happening?” 

Cas’s answer was simple, “you’re dying.” 

“I figured that much out without you, thanks,” Dean said with a roll of his eyes. “I meant, why are you here?” 

Cas ignored Dean’s question, “I took away your pain.” 

Dean didn’t know what Cas wanted him to say to that and as the silence grew Dean thought he saw something sparkle in Cas’s eyes, Dean took a step towards the angel, “Cas, what’s wrong?” 

Cas blinked away whatever had been in his eyes, which Dean suspected had been tears, “you’re dying Dean, again, and this time, I don’t know if I can save you, I’m trying, but you’re body is fighting me.” 

Dean squinted in confusion, “Cas, if this is it then this is it. It’s not up to you to save me.” 

Cas turned immediately defensive, “of course it’s up to me to save you. That’s been my assignment since I raised you from perdition.” 

Dean closed the gap that was between them and put a hand on Cas’s shoulder, “Cas, it’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay Dean. If you die… you’ve seen how Sam reacts everytime he thinks you’re gone… he can’t live without you… I…” Cas paused, unsure if he should continue. 

Dean thought he knew where Cas was going with this and he gently squeezed the angels shoulder, “Cas,” 

Cas met Dean’s eyes, “ _ I _ can’t live without you Dean, I just can’t.” 

Dean smiled softly, “Cas, you might have to let me go this time.” 

“No, Dean, I can’t… I… I love you too much for that. I  _ need  _ you.” 

Dean didn’t quite know how to react to Cas’s words so he just stood there, hand on Cas’s shoulder, green eyes locked on blue ones. Dean felt something stirring in his chest, something he couldn’t describe, but it was associated with a certain angel of the Lord.  

Cas’s hand came up to Dean’s shoulder, his eyes never moving from the deep green of Dean’s eyes. “Stop fighting me,” he whispered softly, “let me heal you.” 

At the angels touch Dean felt like he was being lifted up by wings, which he probably was now that he thought of it. The blackness that had been surrounding him was gone, replaced by white light, and suddenly, Dean was choking on air as he came to in the alleyway. 

“Thank God,” Sam cried as he helped Dean sit up. 

Dean flashed Sam a cocky grin, “I’m okay Sammy.” He turned to look at Cas. The angel was standing a short distance away, his eyes trained on the two brothers, his expression unreadable. “Thank you,” Dean said. Cas just nodded and with Sam’s help they made their way back to the Impala. Sam helped Dean to the passenger side of the car before climbing into the driver's seat. Once they reached the motel, Dean staggered into their motel room and collapsed on his bed. 

“Are you going to be alright?” Sam asked Dean as he sat down on his own bed. 

“I’ll live,” Dean coughed. 

“If you want to go and get something to eat, I’ll watch over Dean,” Cas said suddenly. 

Sam nodded slowly, his eyes moving from his brother to the angel in a knowing sort of look, “yeah okay,” 

“Sam,” Dean said as Sam stood up. 

“What?” 

“Pie.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “of course.” 

Sam closed the door of the motel and Dean heard the Impala’s familiar roar as Sam drove away. Dean collapsed back on his pillow, his breathing shallow. Even though Cas had managed to heal Dean he still felt the sensation of something sticking into his chest. “It’ll go away in a little while,” Cas said quietly. 

Dean didn’t want to ask how Cas knew what he was thinking so he just nodded, “okay.” 

“You should get some rest now,” Cas said. 

Dean just nodded again and settled down into the bed. It happened almost the instant Dean shut his eyes. Dark shapes moved around him, something cut into his legs, his heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest, his eyes bulged with tears of pain, his mouth opened in a scream that wouldn’t come. But it did come. Cas heard it. “Dean!” Cas was yelling, “Dean, wake up!” Soon Dean was awake, the angel sitting beside him, shaking him to consciousness. 

Dean sat up with a gasp, his eyes darting around the room, his body drenched in sweat. The only person that was there was Cas,  _ Sam must still be out _ , Dean thought. 

“You were having a nightmare,” Cas said blatantly. “I thought it best to wake you.” 

A calmness seemed to wash over Dean as he stared at the angel. If this were Sam, Dean would have come up with some lame excuse for calling out in his sleep, he would have stubbornly insisted he was fine and then rolled over in his bed and forced his eyes closed again. But this wasn’t Sam, it was Cas. “Thank you,” It came out as almost a whimper. 

“I can give you a dreamless sleep if you want,” Cas offered quietly, his hand was hovering in the air by Dean’s forehead. 

“No Cas, that’s okay, I think I’ll just stay up and wait for Sammy to come back.” 

Cas lowered his hand so that it rested beside Dean’s, “as you wish, Dean.” 

Dean could feel the tension in the room, he wanted to move, but at the same time, the closeness of Cas was calming, refreshing even, from the horrors he had just re-lived about his time in hell. There were a few more minutes of awkward silence until Dean finally spoke, “Cas,” 

“Yes, Dean?”

“Back when I was… dying, you said…” Dean trailed off, not wanting to meet the angels eyes. 

“I said I love you,” Cas finished for Dean. 

Blue eyes was suddenly all Dean could see as Castiel stared back at him. “What did you mean by that?” Dean dared to ask. 

“I meant what I believe most entities mean when they say, I love you.”

“So, you…” Dean tried to ignore the pounding of his heart in his chest, “ _ romantically… _ love me?” 

Cas suddenly felt very close, even though he hadn’t moved at all, “It’s okay Dean, I know you don’t feel the same way.” 

Something in Dean stirred and the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself, “don’t be stupid Cas, of course I love you.” 

The angels eyes widened, “you… do? I thought you prefered the female sex.” 

Dean was in too deep now to backtrack so he sighed, “yes, I prefer women Cas, of course I do, but, I’d make an exception, for you.” 

Cas sat there for a moment, his angel brain trying to work out what Dean was saying. Dean’s heart was threatening to break from his ribcage as his eyes wandered to Cas’s lips. He couldn’t ignore the feeling of longing that was plaguing him, he wanted so desperately to wrap his hand around Cas’s blue tie and pull him forward, he wanted to feel Cas’s lips on his, feel his body against his, his breath on his skin, he wanted it all. He wanted Cas. He couldn’t resist anymore. 

Cas was still trying to work through Dean’s words when Dean gave in. His right hand came forward, gripping the askew tie that Cas always wore, and he pulled Cas towards him, pressing his lips against the angels. 

Cas was surprised at first but he quickly gave in, moving his mouth along with Dean’s. Dean’s hand shifted from the tie, to the back of Cas’s ever-so-familiar trench coat. The soft fabric filled his palms as he worked the kiss harder. Cas pushed Dean back onto the bed, his mouth moving from Dean’s lips to his neck. Dean let the angel kiss him, finally realizing how badly he had wanted this, finally, giving in all the way. Dean suddenly flipped Cas over, so that he was the one calling the shots. With nimble fingers Dean undid the buttons on Cas’s shirt to expose the white of his skin. Moving carefully, but quickly, Dean pressed kisses down the angels chest before moving back up to his mouth. 

Cas rolled Dean over, so quickly he could have sworn he had teleported, and hungrily tore at Dean’s flannel shirt, ripping it from his shoulders as Dean moved to work on Cas’s belt. It was at that exact moment, that the door of the motel room swung open and Sam stepped into the room. Dean and Cas froze, half-naked and panting, as Sam stared at them. The bags Sam was holding hit the floor with a thud and a smile curled upward on his lips. “Am I, interrupting something?” 

Cas carefully climbed off of Dean as the hunter sat up, “yes, Sam, yes you were.” 

Sam’s smile grew, “well it’s about time!” Sam picked up the bags and put them on the table, “I’ll just, leave these here, you two, carry on.” 

Dean slid from the bed with a sigh. The moment had been ruined by Sam’s entrance and Cas was sitting on the bed, holding his shirt in his hands as if unsure if he was supposed to leave if off or put it back on. “No, Sam, we should eat then get out of this town and back to the bunker.” 

Sam didn’t argue, he just kept staring at Dean and Cas as they put their clothes back on and sat down at the motel table to dig into the cheap gas station food Sam had brought them. As Dean sat back with his pie, he felt Cas’s hand find his free one and squeeze slightly. Sam pretended not to notice this new arrangement as he ate his salad. Cas picked up a candy bar, never letting his hand leave Dean’s, and bit into it. Dean smiled when he noticed the chocolate that got left behind on the corner of the angels mouth. He put down his fork, wet his finger, and reached forward, “you’ve got a little something.” With a quick swipe of his finger he got rid of the chocolate and Cas paused to stare at him. 

There was a smile in his blue eyes as he replied, “thanks.”

With Cas’s thumb running circles across the back of Dean’s hand, Dean picked his fork back up, and continued shoving pie into his mouth like nothing had happened. “So,” Sam said as he swallowed his last bit of salad. 

“What?” Dean asked as he scraped his pie container clean. 

“Is it pronounced dEstiel, destiel, or deancas?” 

Dean nearly choked on the last morsel of pie at Sam’s question, and he would have if Cas hadn’t moved his hand to slap Dean on the back. Once Dean had recovered Cas turned swiftly to Sam and without a moment of delay replied, “It’s Destiel.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
